fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
Olenna Tyrell
Lady Olenna Tyrell, née Redwyne, also known as the Queen of Thorns, is a lady of House Redwyne married into House Tyrell. She was the wife of Lord Luthor Tyrell, and is the mother of Lady Mina Tyrell, Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Janna Tyrell. Appearance She is in her sixties, and is older than both Lord Hoster Tully and Ser Brynden Tully. She is very small, and can be mistaken for a child from behind. She has spotted hands, yet they are soft, and has gaunt fingers. Her hair is white. She walks with a cane and says that she is near deaf, however these may well be acts. She has lost all her teeth. She is guarded at all times by twins known as Erryk and Arryk, although she calls them Right and Left. History Olenna was initially betrothed to wed Daeron Targaryen, although she claims that she didn't approve of the marriage and tried to get the match broken. History states that it was Prince Daeron that broke the betrothal, and Olenna holds a hatred of House Targaryen, talking disdainfully about the history of madness that they are associated with. She claims to have been fond of her husband, as he was kind and not unskilled in bed. She still claims that he was an oaf, however. Lord Luthor died after accidentally riding his horse off a cliff whilst hunting. She regrets not beating Mace more as a child, as she believe it would have made him more willing to heed her advice in adulthood. Books ''A Clash of Kings'' Lord Petyr Baelish is sent to Highgarden to negotiate an alliance between houses Lannister and Tyrell after the death of Renly Baratheon. Olenna questions Littlefinger about King Joffrey's parentage. A Storm of Swords Lady Olenna attends the wedding between her granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell, and King Joffrey. Before the wedding, she questions Sansa Stark, formerly betrothed to the king, about Joffrey. Sansa ends up admitting to Joffrey's cruelty, despite being afraid of being executed for her words. Olenna tries to have Sansa married to Willas Tyrell. However, Sansa tells Ser Dontos Hollard about this, who is secretly a spy in service to House Baelish, and Lord Baelish tells Tywin Lannister about the plot. Tywin swiftly has his son Tyrion married to Sansa instead. Olenna quickly learns that Joffrey is not easy to control, but his younger brother Tommen is. So, she plots with Lord Littlefinger to assassinate the king so that Margaery may marry Prince Tommen instead. This plot succeeds. ''A Feast for Crows'' Olenna attends the wake for Lord Tywin Lannister along with the rest of her family. She eases the tension between her son and Cersei Lannister afterwards, although she makes a mockery of the smell that had been emanating from Tywin's corpse, much to Cersei's anger. She refuses to return to Highgarden without seeing her granddaughter wed to King Tommen I Baratheon, and promises that she will soon talk to Cersei to set a date, as she had been in the same process with Tywin before he died. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Reach Category:House Tyrell Category:House Redwyne Category:Female